double_hex_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow
The Shadow Company '''are a group of clone troopers that are led by Major Pride and once lead by the MIA Commander Wrath. The Shadow Company serve the '''Intelligence Bureau and often act as their couriers. The Shadow Trooper Program was devised by Director Armand Isard of Republic Intelligence(The Intelligence Bureau) during the Clone Wars. Though their original purpose was to replace the ARC Troopers in stealth operations, their purpose had taken a turn following the events of the Adari Massacre. They primarily focus on reconnaissance missions, stealth operations, splicing and undercover objectives. Their cousin battalion, the Covert Operations Troopers, has two squads in the Shadow Company, the Intelligence Operatives Unit and REDACTED. History During the first initial months of the Clone Wars, Director Armand Isard had become a member of the Security and Intelligence Council, a war council made up of Palpatine's most trusted advisors. In the council, he was tasked mostly in the duties of information stocking and intelligence protection, creating several government-funded programs to protect the Republic's holonet. Director Armand Isard with the support of the council would commit to the Special Operations Brigade, a 5,000 man battalion that consisted of Republic Commandos, Advanced Recon Commandos, Clone Assassin Troopers, Shadow Troopers and Covert Operations Forces. Commander Colonel Wrath was influenced by a secondary mercenary after his training, Kagar Ygn't, who would aspire something in the Wrath. Taking names from a text that was popular in the One Hundred Year War, and the seven closest members that were now apart of Commander Colonel Wrath's personal squad were given the names of despised behaviors. This included Wrath, Pride, Greed, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth. Kagar had introduced them to the texts, and took a liking to their new names. Kagar was close to the unofficially named "Seven Squad" and many other Shadow Troopers. more than a trainer before the events of the Adari Massacre. Shadow Company would take on tasks frequently in their release, though Commander Wrath was ordered to split off half of his own troopers that would stay under the Intelligence Bureau as security. This created a lack of bonding between the two sides of the company, though the half that was separated from Commander Wrath now had Director Armand Isard as their designated commander. Commander Wrath's Shadow Company would pursue achievement, strict rule and cold following of orders. Shadow Company would maintain itself in six squads of two per fleet, headed by a warrant officer. Commander Wrath's own unit consisted of his Seven, and a few other troopers he found worthy to keep as his main unit on the Lazarus Venator and fleet. The Lazarus Venator was not his first choice, for its history of consistent head-on engagements, though it was extremely recommended by the Intelligence Bureau. Under Construction Adari Massacre In the first year of the clone wars, Palpatine's Security and Intelligence Council dispatched nearly all of the Shadow Troopers of every Venator for a secure holding of the peace-harboring world Adari. Adari supplied the Republic with valuable resources plentiful on their planet, and were against conflict as a people. Commander Colonel Wrath was called upon by Palpatine himself to secure Adari, as its senator Makel Buk'hejf was under suspicion of harboring CIS assets. Though large platoons were stationed all over the planet, 40 different units of 60 troopers each, a unit of 3,000 troopers accompanied Commander Colonel Wrath at the planet capital Jonel. Senator Makel Buk'hejf insisted there was no reason for the Republic to do this, but complied in his promise for peace and reluctance to conflict. Upon nightfall, on the fourth day Shadow Company's station, Jonel was under siege by an army of CIS droids. The skies lit up with legions of Vulture Droids and a single Munificent, and some said radars pinged over 300 vulture droids in the initial attack. The city was surrounded by dense jungle, and B1 battle droids attacked encampments, posts and civilian buildings just to kill troopers. Commander Colonel Wrath lost 500 troopers already in the first 10 minutes, and called upon his Acclamator to approach the Munificent and take assault. The entire planet was under siege, with Droid legions attacking nearly every platoon. Commander Colonel Wrath aprehended SEnator Makel Buk'hejf in his room, only to find the sith Asaj Ventress on his balcony. Senator Makel Buk'hejf was handing a credit dataspike. Commander Colonel Wrath took his sniper and fired at the Senator straight through the head, however Asaj Ventress managed to move her torso so that the shot would not graze her. She escaped, and with Commander Colonel Wrath's video, he sent the evidence to his second in command Major Pride. Commander Colonel Wrath decided that this was assault. He had a message go to the 3rd Fleet for reinforcements, but for now he would have to hold his ground. He, Squad 7 and the rest of his troopers stationed on Jonel conducted a frontal assault, with operations squads mobilizing with detonation devices and ridding of MTT fields one at a time. It came to a point however CIS forces put together a concentrated force of droids, with Commander Colonel Wrath's main unit as the target. Squad 7 was emplaced under Major Pride as a unit opposite of the city. Commander Colonel Wrath's own unit was decimated in a brutal trench battle, saved by the reinforcements joining the frontline. With Category:Battalions